Amando por toda la eternidad
by Claudia Cullen
Summary: Hola!Bueno me presento soy Clau Cullen! y pues esto es un fan fic q empece a publicar en el foro de Crepúsculo en Venezuea y bueno lo traigo aki haber si les gusta...Los review pues son la única forma de que continue jejejeje decisión de ustedes :D
1. Recuerdos Gratificantes

Capítulo 1  
RECUERDOS GRATIFICANTES...

Entre mis oscuridades he pasado por reales agonías…he soñado con momentos y he sufrido por este hermoso don, que en ocasiones no termino de comprender…el amor, el amor apasionado y con posibilidades infinitas, inimaginadas, potencialmente mortales, dolorosas, magnificas, en fin…todo un enigma, incomprendido por humanos y entendido por mi naturaleza, aunque me produzca momentos en blanco, donde no se realmente donde estoy situada…

Luego de salir con Alice, a realizar algunas compras para la boda, revisar los últimos detalles de la modista, y ver las flores, regresamos a casa y realice algunas llamadas, llame a Carlisle, por supuesto como todas las tardes.  
-Hola amor…¿como va todo?-sonreia, sabia que su respuesta seria buena, aunque presentí algo inesperado.  
-Esme, cielo mio, pues si aquí va todo bien, ¿como van los preparativos?-no queria contestar esa pregunta, desde hace un tiempo, ese compromiso se ha tornado un poco inseguro a mi manera de pensar  
-Si amor, todo va bien, oye ¿a que hora vuelves?-Cambiar el tema creo que no ayudo en nada, Carlisle me conoce tan bien como yo a él  
-Ehh cariño, en verdad ¿todo va bien?, no se pero noto que algo no te esta gustando, quieres hablarlo ahora, puedo dejar esto para luego, si quieres voy ahora mismo a casa  
-No, por favor, bueno si, jejeje, si hay algo que no me tiene del todo contenta, pero no dejes tus cosas por esto, cuando vuelvas, ya hablaremos jejeje  
-Tan seria la dama, pero obsérvenla, no ha perdido esa juventud picara, que me hizo enamorar de ella  
-No puedes conmigo, ese el problema jejeje, sabes que eres mi vida ¿verdad?  
-Y tú sabes que eres la razón por la cual quiero vivir en esta eternidad ¿cierto?  
-En absoluto, amor mío, bien pues, viendo que estas muy bien, te dejo, no regreses tarde ¿si?  
-Como ordenes, sabes que estoy a tus pies…y apenas termine tenlo por seguro de que estaré en casa  
-Bien pues, aquí te esperare…

Amaba el final de estas conversaciones, para un ser simple, normalmente podría ser ridículo, para otras mentes esto podría ser romántico, para mi estos finales siempre fueron como los de la primera vez…

Luego de que mi hijo falleciera, dure poco tiempo al reposar del parto, mi depresión no tenia concepto, fue arrancar una parte de esa alma, una parte de ese sueño del cual vivía, fue arrancar flores de su lecho, obviar cada valioso segundo, cada intento por salir del yugo familiar, por salir de lo artificial que era la sociedad, por cerrar caminos…fue perder mi vida, y perder aquella razón que ame con tanta fuerza; podría considerar que sentí cosas muy parecidas a la muerte, antes de convertirme en lo que soy. Mi idea perfecta, dado a que no iba continuar con vida si tendría que 

vivir sin estar con ese pequeño capullo, fue conseguir aquel risco, aquel acantilado, que me llevaría a su lado, y que así, me dejaría estar en paz. Mis vestidos incomodaban mi andanza hacia mi medio de muerte, corría, lloraba, me rasguñe en el intento de huir de ese dolor, fue inevitable continuar, y llegue; totalmente desolada, y totalmente desolado el lugar, preferí seguir y luchar por ese recuerdo, verlo por última vez.

Deje que el viento me liberara, sentí una ansiedad al saber que estaría con él nuevamente y por siempre esta vez. Cerré los ojos y me deje caer, el viento soplo vorazmente, de forma indefinible, y mientras caía, lo único que hice fue sentir lágrimas de nostalgia, de repente uní mis manos y sonreí, caí en ese mar oscuro de tinieblas…

Perdí el conocimiento sin duda alguna, o eso creía, de repente, fue muy extraño, sentí una fuerza tan fría como el infinito que me rodeaba, muy de cerca, y sentí que de repente, observaba a ese niño que me dejo para siempre, sentí ese deseo de tenerlo en mis brazos, de amarlo y hacerlo crecer a mi lado, pero por otro lado esa fuerza sobrehumana, me analizaba, me observaba y me acariciaba de forma tierna, el agua se convertía en espuma y me hacia sentir en la gloria, definitivamente que mejor comienzo que empezar así, de nuevo con ese amor profundo, el cual dedique pocos segundos…

De repente, vi a ese pequeño rostro, ese pequeño capullo, el cual ame con todo mi ser, mi alma se sentía en reposo, y al verlo y saber que podría cuidar de él, no me importo nada y repose, lo abrace y bese con fuerza y decidí que nada le haría daño; esa sensación de paz, duro por lo menos, no se, una hora o dos tal ves, fue raro no recuerdo nada solo su imagen prolongada…Pero todo oscureció y mi pequeño desapareció, sentí el roce de unos labios, fríos pero perfectos, me decían versos hermosos, me sentí de repente acariciada, besada y sentía lágrimas por mi pecho, sentía mi vestuario mal colocado, y la respiración de aquella fuerza, en mi cuello, mis hombros, mi pecho; esa fuerza jugaba con mis brazos, sentía sus caricias, frías pero con delicadeza, me sentía como una muñeca de porcelana, y esa fuerza jugaba y se deleitaba. Mi visión continuaba cegada, sentí la escasez de mi hijo y totalmente desolada, sentí frío, y manipulación, no podía tolerar su perdida, esa oscuridad atormentante, el cual tenia un comienzo perfecto pero fin borroso, producía tristeza que enseguida me invadío y por primera vez me di cuenta que los latidos de mi corazón eran lentos, escasos, vacíos, e irreprochables; de un momento a otro una voz dulce, caballerosa y perfecta, como una sinfonía exclama con desesperación –¡Oh! dios que todavía existe, como puede ser esto posible, una diosa ha sido reencarnada, en verdad los milagros existen, o esto es un juego del cual quieres que sea cómplice-no lo creía, me sentía de repente agotada, extasiada, agobiada, todo mi cuerpo se hallaba adormecido, y golpeado, me sentía adolorida, y sin darme cuenta escuche un susurro proveniente d aquella melodía que sin más exclamo-Serás la diosa de mis noche, la vigilante de mis días, la dueña absoluta de toda mi eternidad, la que decida con su guía como continuar cada segundo, y cada minuto de estas horas sin final, sin ternura, y sin la perfección de tu ser, seré tu propiedad siempre que lo desees y todavía me sorprendes, nadie creó a este monstruo con algún fin, pero tú serás la medicina que cure a esta alma en proceso. Sigo sin comprender esta sensación de renovación y felicidad al saber que continuas aquí me hace ver que 

todavía tengo oportunidades, dentro de las tinieblas que me marco aquel destino.

Y sin más, abrí los ojos y vi a una estatua simplemente perfecta, mi visión era borrosa, pero de igual forma reconocí que aquella perfección fue la fuerza que me trasporto hasta esta habitación, en una noche totalmente lluviosa, y cuido de las graves heridas que tenia, luego de mi estupidez y afán de reencontrarme con esa felicidad que ya no era lejana. Él beso mi frente, luego sus labios bajaron hacia los míos, me besaron, y finalmente cayeron sobre mi cuello, que beso con fuerza hasta que en un segundo se convirtió en el inicio de una nueva etapa, del cual sin tener conocimiento del mismo, me daba la certeza de que seria la reconstrucción de aquella paz destrozada, aquella paz rota, que tendría nuevamente y con creces…


	2. Una suave, pero inmortal bienvenida

Una suave, pero inmortal bienvenida…

Lo siento Esme, pero no quiero perderte de esta forma, no asi de cerca y sin poder estar contigo.- eso fue lo que dijo luego de romper con mi mortalidad recaida.

Recordar la forma en como Carlisle me salvo de aquel risco, fue simplemente maravilloso…

Él siempre estuvo enamorado de mi, o por lo menos eso era lo que luego comprendi, Carlisle me miraba de una forma, que simplemente nunca note, nunca me entere de la tristeza que lo embargaba, de verme feliz pero no a su lado, siempre supe que me tenia cariño y que querría a mi hijo como un sobrino, pero nunca le preste atención a sus otras intenciones…antes de perder a aquel amor, frecuentaba al hospital de la zona, y él se convirtió en mi confidente antes del parto…me ayudaba en todo y me cuidaba de forma extraordinaria, pero sin embargo, por asuntos, que anteriormente no comprendía pero que ahora si, jajajaja, no pudo asistir a mi parto, y luego no supe nada de él hasta que me salvo…

Luego de aquel beso voraz en mi cuello, un fuego intenso recorrió mis venas, me quemaba de forma apresurada, sentia un vacio rotundo en mi pecho, y por primera vez abri los ojos de forma precipitada, y maligna…Vi su rostro y lo único que pude decir fue, te odio con toda mi alma, desgraciado ser…y cai de nuevo en la cama donde me tenia, él por su parte no dejaba de llamar a un hombre, que luego llego de forma despreocupada…

-Edward, ¡no me ama!- Carlisle estaba realmente asustado y atemorizado-ella solo me grito que me odiaba, Edward por Dios que he hecho…  
-Espera esa no es Esme, la dama que iba a…por dios…entonces eso fue lo que ocultabas con tus pensamientos, tú estas… ¿enamorado de esa humana?- Edward era él sobrino o eso era lo que decía Carlisle cuando visitaba el consultorio- quieres volverme loco o que, no te basto con desgraciarme la vida a mi, como para que tambien lo hagas con ella, que demonios crees que eres, yo tambien puedo decir lo mismo que ella, te odio, y hasta ahora no comprendo porque rayos me encuentro aquí, sino porque no puedo estar solo…  
-Edward por favor ayudame, ¿si? Sé que estas controlandote y puedes estar con ella, todavía da apetito pero dentro de poco podra mucho más que nosotros…no me dejes solo, te lo ruego-suplicaba, mientras yo me retorcia en la cama-No dejes que tu corazón, se oscurezca, sabes muy bien que haz logrado cosas con esta vida que te ofreci, y yo nunca le hubiera hecho daño a ella, y tú lo sabes, estuvo a punto de morir, y entiende siempre la ame, en silencio, pero aún así, no pude evitar convertirla sabiendo que moririra de ese modo, al ver que se lanzo al abismo no dude en salvarla aunque ya estaba muy golpeada y suficientemente muerta, para que en segundos diera un adios a este mundo…  
-Bien, esta bien…en fin…te ayudare, demonios, como puedes enamorarte de eso…eso se come, jajajaja…  
-En realidad, no, y ya deja bromas innecesarias no peleare ni un poco Edward, asi que limitate a traer las otras cosas que estan en mi despacho, no puedo verlas asi, retorciendose…

Yo por mi parte, me retorcia, y sentia todo ese fuego recorrer por mi piel, todo mis sentidos se agudizaban en cuestion de segundos y horas, y al anochecer estaba empapada de sudor, y con dos hombres que me observaban, Edward se notaba aburrido, fastidiado y hasta hastiado de verme, y Carlisle, a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento mio…Era demasiado fuerte el poder que empece a sentir, me dolia y adormecia esa ponzona, me sentia demasiado ansiosa, toda mi cabeza estaba por explotar, y una que otra vez le gritaba a Carlisle, diciendo ¿que me haz hecho?, ¡maldita sea!, ¿donde esta mi hijo?, todavía podia llorar, pero luego de horas que se conviertieron en dias, mis lagrimas se secaron, mi piel perdio ese tono rosado, y lo que sentia era una sed terrible sobre algo que nunca antes habria querido tomar, fina y roja sangre…En cuestión de un par de semanas, pude levantarme y pretendia salir a beber algo, sin embargo, Carlisle y Edward no me dejaban, me traian unos cuantos animales, que en segundos mataba de un mordisco…

Esas semanas odie con fuerza a esos dos seres, y una noche Carlisle tuvo que salir, y Edward se suponia que debia cuidarme pero escape, y corri como nadie lo habria logrado hacer, me sentia con una fuerza descomunal y una potencia que nadie habria imaginado…Y alli estaba ella, una dama, simplemente insaciable, la observe caminaba cerca del rio, y tenia aspecto de felicidad, reia y cantaba sobre alguien del cual no comprendia…Tonta inocente pensé, y me acerque poco a poco…Con sigilo me acerque a su cuello y le dije- Buenas noches, delicado ser- se asusto y de repente cayo sobre unas ramas, y de en el instante en que la iba a atacar, vi su vientre abultado, claramente estaba embarazada, y una compleja sensación de abandono, perplejidad, ira, y sed me embargaron, mi instinto me clamaba matarla, y saciarme, pero mi corazon me decia que no podia hacerlo, no cuando ella estaba embarazada como una vez yo lo estuve…con temor dijo-que eres, no me hagas daño, no le hagas nada a Richard ¡por favor!- y en la nada, un ser majestuoso la levanto de la nada, y a mi me cargo y me alejo del lugar en segundos…

Estaba tan impresionada y extasiada que no comprendia nada, de repente todo me daba vueltas y volvi a encontrarme en aquella cama de sabanas claras y limpias.

-Se puede saber donde rayos estabas, ¡casi mata a la señorita Margot! Edward te repeti que no la dejaras ni un segundo sola, es que no entiendes, ella es un peligro ahora…  
-Lo siento Carlisle, de verdad, me despabile y sali a dar un paseo, no crei que saldria me prometio que se quedaria alli, vamos Carlisle, pero sino le paso nada a Margot que importa, un poco de emoción para ella, no le cae mal…

Sorprendentemente Carlisle gruño de forma descomunal y con una sola mano ataco en el cuello a Edward, y le grito- Entiende, Edward esto no es un juego, esta será su vida y es tu vida, no entiendes maldita sea, que ella es potencialmente peligrosa para todo aquel que este como un tonto afuera, nadie cree que nuestra raza exista pero la realidad es otra…-y sin más lo lanzo contra la pared y Edward en un movimiento ágil, respondio al ataque tratando de amenazarlo, pero lo único que hizo Carlisle fue evadirlo  
-No puedes controlar esa mente por mucho tiempo, y solo disculpa- termino con un rugido y salio velozmente de la habitación.

Yo continuaba aturdida en la cama, y Carlisle se acerco para ver como estaba, se disculpaba- Esme, mi vida por dios, no te dejare nunca más, en verdad lo siento- era sorprende ver a un perturbado Doctor Carlisle Cullen, que en su vida inventada, era para todos un formidable, amable y caballero hombre, que no aparentaba problemas sino solo una vida de conocimiento…

Me rei al recordar todo eso, estuve sentada sobre la encimera de la cocina por lo menos dos horas, y no imagine que esos recuerdos me reflejaran tanto el caso de Edward y Bella…

Mi cielo, ¿que te ocurre?-yo simplemente estaba aturdida, sentia una tristeza terrible, y sin más, bese profundamente a Carlisle, él me respondio sin dudas pero de una forma realmente sorprendida, y luego de eso simplemente le grite-Acepto, no le hare daño a nadie, pero protégeme por favor, y explicame porque soy asi, porque tú también, me siento muy mal, Carlisle por favor, cuidame, soy un monstruo…¡Casi mato a un niño!  
-Cielo, calmate ven acá- y me abrazo durante un largo momento, que parecia no terminarse…

Durante los primeros años de vida oscura, Edward era el niño desastre entre los tres, sin querer mate a algunos cuantos humanos, no podia controlarlo, sin embargo Carlisle siempre me cuido y comprendio y me enseño cosas que se podian hacer sin tener que dañar vidas…

Ya sabia lo que era, fuerza, velocidad, sentidos agudizados, belleza, pero sin embargo, tenia un poder que cualquiera habria querido obtener y que a mi me complacia de felicidad, tenia la capacidad de amar apasionadamente y de todas las formas, de igual forma que un humano. Eso era algo realmente complejo, que solo con años de experiencia pude controlar y analizar, me enamore con profundidad de Carlisle, él era simplemente mi razón de existir, era sentir que de nuevo tenia algo por el cual vivir, aunque fuera de otra forma…Él me ofrecio años de paciencia, amor verdadero, comprensión…en fin, fue la mejor medicina ante mis atormentantes días de trauma.


End file.
